According to Gray
by 88XeqtionerAngel88
Summary: According to Gray Lucy is useless and can't do anything right. But according to Lyon she's funny, irresistible, and everything he could ever want and more. Please give it a chance all flames will be given to Natsu as a snack


**Lucy Pov.**

**According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.**

"Dammit Lucy you're so stupid, can't you do anything right? Stop being so freaking useless", Gray yelled annoyed.

"I'm sorry ok", I replied almost bursting into tears.

"It's fine. It's not like you can help it", Gray said hugging me.

**According to you  
I'm difficult,  
Hard to please,  
Forever changing my mind**.

"Why don't we see this movie?" Gray asked.

"Gray you know I hate horror movies, can't we see a different one?" I asked.

"Ok how about this one?" He asked.

"But sci-fi is-"

I was cut off by Gray groaning.

"Ok let's see that one", I mumbled.

**I'm a mess in a dress,  
Can't show up on time,  
Even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.  
**

"Are you ready _yet_, Lucy?" Gray sighed in frustration "We're gonna be late to the Guild Ball, everyone's probably already there."

"Just one more minute!" I yelled.

Gray rolled his eyes, looking at his watch.

"Ready!"

I came out wearing a above-knee-length icy blue dress and silver two-inch heels. My hair was let down and It curled at the end.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"You couldn't go to a party on time to save your life, could you? And after all that time in the bathroom you're still a mess."

I was taken back. Gray walked out of my apartment, grudgingly holding the door open for me. I shuffled out of the apartment, suddenly I didn't feel so confident.

When we got to the ball, my spirits lifted a bit when I saw our friends. Lucy spotted Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, Lisanna, Juvia, and Lyon and began to walk to them.

"Hey guys, sorry we're a late," I said.

"Yeah, Miss I-Have-To-Look-Perfect-Before-I-Leave held us up a bit", Gray said.

I blushed in embarrassment. He's been acting like such a jerk lately.

"That's okay, Lu-chan!" said Levy "We just showed up, didn't we, Gajeel?"

Gajeel eyebrows scrunched together in amusement. "Shrimp, we showed up half an-_oof._"

Levy smacked Gajeel on the chest. I just smiled, a sad smile that is. Everyone could tell that it was going to take everything that I had to make it through the night without a break down.

Gray kept saying nasty remarks about me. He kept saying how I was so useless and how I couldn't do anything right. He even compared me to Juvia a couple of times, he's been doing that a lot lately.

I asked Gray to dance a couple of times, in an attempt to pull him away from the group and call him on this crap he's been. But every time he refused, shrugging me off. It didn't bother me too much, but when Juvia, who was wearing a very low cut and very a short dark blue dress, came up and asked Gray to dance, that was when it hurt.

He began to lead her to the dance floor.

"Gray!" I protested, her eyes wide.

"Later, Luce!" he shouted back, waving without looking around. Then I heard him mutter to the Juvia, "Don't worry Juvia, she's just a team mate…"

I felt tears stinging her eyes. Just a team mate, how could he? Everyone knew we're dating. I couldn't take it anymore so I just ran out before I could be humiliated any further. I ran to the one place I could think of, the rose garden.

I let the tears burst from my eyes as I slid down the wall of the garden, putting my head on my hands. Was I so stupid that my own boyfriend would tell all my friends and tell Juvia I was just a team mate, I mean he practically just broke up with me.

"Lucy-san?"

Startled, I looked up to see a familiar figure.

"H-Hey, Lyon" I murmured, desperately trying to wipe the tears out of my eyes "Please just call me Lucy"

Seeing the state that I was in, he quickly crouched down next to me, wiping a stray tear off my cheek with his thumb.

That was when I got the shock of my life.

I had never been attracted to Lyon before in my life, considering we don't really talk or know each other that well. But when his thumb made contact with my skin… It sounds cliché and silly, but it felt like electricity was running between us.

And I had never felt that with Gray. Maybe at one point, but now it was all just anger and sadness.

**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.**

"Lucy what did my stupid brother **(A/N Yes they're brothers got a problem with it?) **do this time?" He asked gently.

"According to him I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. He said I'm difficult, hard to please, and I'm always changing my mind. Then he said I'm a mess in a dress, I can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life." I told him everything Gray's said to me "And to rub salt in the wound he told Juvia we were just team mates. He basically broke up with me."

"Lucy those are all lies your beautiful, incredible. No matter what I can't get you out of my head, and frankly I don't mind. Your funny, , your everything I ever wanted and more. If Gray can't see what you are its his lost. Because you are irresistible."

He lowered his lips to mine, and I caught my breath.. After a second I began to breathe again, and I melted into his kiss. We moved in synch, and his hand went to the back of my neck, pulling me deeper into him.

"Lyon…" I gasped, pulling away.

His eyes were… not exactly _wild_, but really alive. The more I looked into his eyes, the more I found myself wanting him. But I couldn't just fall for a guy in five minutes, could I? Or was this like love at first sight, but love at first touch? I didn't know. I just didn't know and I didn't mind not knowing.

**Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.  
**

Everything felt opposite as I walked home. I was falling for Lyon. I had chased after a boy that hated me for months, and all the while there had been Lyon, apparently obsessing over me when I didn't have the slightest clue. He said that I was everything that Gray said that I wasn't.

My world was suddenly a downward spiral, but by the way it felt, I wasn't sure that I wanted to stop it, but just go with the wild turns and twists.

"Why are you so late?"

Ugh. Gray.

He had changed out of his tux and into his boxers, and for the second time I felt ridiculous in the dress that had meant to impress Gray. Why did I bother?

"None of your business." I said coolly, making my way to my room.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, following me "I'm your boyfriend, of course it's my business."

I whirled around on my high heel. "It means, Fullbuster-san, that what I do isn't any of your concern! And no you're not my boyfriend. Remember I'm just a team mate nothing more nothing less. Now get out of my house before I let Loke kick your ass."

Tears began to fill my eyes again against my will.

**According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
And you can't take me any place.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
You're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.  
**

"God, Lucy!" Gray exclaimed. "I Know you don't mean it. I can't take you anywhere without you becoming some sort of moody bitch. You should be glad that I put up with you…" he snorted

"I HATE YOU!" I shouted, throwing my fist at his face "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!"

He still wouldn't leave. Isn't this what he wanted?

**I need to feel appreciated,  
Like I'm not hated. oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide  
**

He caught it in his hand, bringing it back down to my side. "What's making you like this?"

"I need to feel loved. I don't need to feel hated. I need to feel appreciated, like I'm actually making a difference here. And I'm not getting that from you." I closed my eyes in an effort to keep my tears in. "Why can't you see me through his eyes?"

Gray looked confused and pissed. "Through whose eyes?" he hissed.

**But according to me  
You're stupid,  
You're useless,  
You can't do anything right.**

"I made my decision, Gray. I'm sick of you telling me I'm stupid, I'm useless, and that I can't do anything right. Because you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right."

As soon as I said that I ran out of the apartment. Everyone was staring, but I didn't care. I ran to the hotel Lyon and his team were staying at.

I knocked on the door and as soon as he opened it I hugged him.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"Gray happened", I mumbled.

"So It was Lyon huh."

"I turned around and saw Gray fuming.

"So? Why would you care?" I asked walking outside, dragging Lyon with me "We're over and you can't do anything about it."

"Lucy I care because your nakama-"

"That's all I am to you", I screeched, Lyon gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

"Then tell me why him?" he pleaded.

**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
Baby tell you what you got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.  
According to you.**

"Like I said I'm sick and tired of you. You've degraded me so much so that my self esteem hit the floor. But Lyon," I said, placing a hand on Kid's chest. "According to him I'm beautiful, I'm incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, I'm irresistible, I'm everything he ever wanted. With him everything is opposite, and I don't really feel like stopping it. So tell you what have I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you."

"Lucy anybody can tell you that your incredible, irresistible, and funny. Stop being so naive, you know this isn't what you want", Gray begged "You know he isn't what you want."

"Give it a rest I'm done with you. I'm _done__. I love Lyon and he loves me, and that's all that matters."_

_Me and Lyon walked back inside the hotel hand in hand._

"You know I'm incredibly lucky to have right?" Lyon asked smiling softly.

I shook my head "It's the other way around, and I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
